


The Mistress

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Miscarriage, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You had expected, intended, to find the other woman at the country estate.





	The Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on March 31, 2017.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I actually finished this a few days ago, but I’ve been hesitating to post it… Probably because I’m afraid people won’t like it. I honestly feel like this fic is shit and poorly executed. I’ve had the idea for it bouncing around in my head for a while, though, albeit in a slightly different form. It’s out of my system at least. *sigh*

You knocked on your husband’s door with a heavy hand. “Leo, I’ve come to talk,” you announced, waiting a second before pushing the door open. There was an ungraceful squawk followed by a thump as the door swung open, revealing the master bedroom of the country estate. You weren’t surprised that your husband had been naked in bed with another. The existence of a mistress had, in fact, been the reason you’d come to the country estate. You had expected, _intended_ , to find the other woman on the grounds. But the person that had half fallen out of the bed and stared at you with panicked eyes was very much _male_.

“Y-you, you–” Leo sputtered in shock.

“Mister Kim,” you said in surprise, ignoring your husband and addressing the half fallen man. Kim Ravi, composer and musician, artist, close friend of your husband. Leo was his patron. You blinked at him as you let it soak in, leaving Leo to splutter. Much of the last three years suddenly made more sense now. “I think I am owed an explanation,” you said, tone barely even, insides quickly numbing to the shock. There wasn’t much left to tear up.

“You are supposed to be in bed in the city manor,” Leo finally managed to sound coherent, anger reverberating in his voice, as if he wasn’t the one doing something worthy of rage. Ravi shifted awkwardly, hand darting to grab at the sheets and pull them over his exposed genitals. “What are you doing here?”

“I could not stand to be around my mother any longer,” you bit out, lifting your gaze to where your husband was on all fours on the bed. Ravi slid the rest of the way off the bed, dragging the sheets with him. “And I wanted to see you, to talk.” You paused, looking down at Ravi. “But it seems I’ve been far from your thoughts.” Leo diverted his gaze in shame, face burning red to the tips of his ears.

“You should have sent word ahead,” he scolded, the core of his words still angry.

“So you’d have time to hide this?” you hissed, motioning towards the two men. “To come up with more excuses?”

“I should go,” Ravi mumbled, getting to his knees and wrapping the sheets properly around his waist.

“You shall stay,” you snapped, voice wavering, resolve wavering. Ravi sat back on his heels, looking anywhere but you and Leo.

“Go,” Leo ordered, voice breaking. You weren’t sure if he were talking to you or Ravi.

“We shall all _stay_ ,” you asserted, stepping into the room and slamming the door closed behind you. The men shifted uncomfortably at the demand. It was obvious that Leo wasn’t used to you being assertive, that he was distressed by the fact that you suddenly had _power_ in the relationship. You could easily destroy his good name by proclaiming what you’d stumbled upon. You’d let them believe so, even if you wouldn’t. Silence settled over the room, thick and painful.

“Please–” Ravi started, but you cut him off.

“How long?” you asked, tone broken. “How long have you been hiding this?”

“Five,” Leo started, pausing to swallow, “years.” You sighed, everything becoming heavier. Five years. Yes, the coldness of your three year marriage made more sense now. His warm friendship had dissolved into chilled resentment the day your fathers had announced the arranged marriage. He was always so closed off and hard to read, yet warm and kind to countless others. It’d made you feel like you’d never been good enough. But five years with a man–it carried a heaviness unto itself. “I am sorry,” Leo mumbled, so quiet you almost couldn’t make out his words.

“Do not–say such insincere words,” you warned, clipped. “If you had felt any remorse, you would not have come here so soon. Nor would you have left me to deal with the criticism and gossip.”

“I couldn’t do it again,” Leo snapped. You flinched, wrapped your arms around your stomach, dug your fingernails into your elbows. Tears threatened to spill. Everyone thought his departure was abrupt, but equal criticism fell back to you. To them you were a failure of a woman who couldn’t keep her husband’s affection. Leo certainly seemed to believe the former.

“I shouldn’t be here for this,” Ravi cut-in, swiftly standing, guilt heavy in his expression. “This is a conversation for husband and wife.” He slid past you, out the door, closing it behind him. Neither you nor Leo made a move to chase him. The thick and painful silence returned as Leo stared at his hands clenched in the fitted sheet.

“I am sorry I failed again,” you said, finally breaking the silence. Your voice wavered as everything threatened to spill out. “I am sorry I cannot give you the only thing you’d ever wanted from me.” Leo continued staring at his hands.

You sighed, letting a heavy numbness take you over. Things would not go the way you’d hoped, but there was nothing you could do now. You stepped back, left the master bedroom, left Leo to brood. He wouldn’t chase you. He never had. He never would. Chasing had always been your role. But you’d given up on that three weeks ago. You’d come to meet the mistress that your husband seemed to care more about than anything, and time was running short.

Ravi would be three doors down, in the room he stayed in when he came to the country estate to compose. You crossed the distance with quick steps and rapped twice on the door before pushing it open. Ravi stilled, startled, half dressed with his shirt in hand.

“M-madam Jung,” Ravi stuttered. “I’ll leave, just allow me a few moments to gather my belongings.”

“There is no need,” you instructed with a frown. “I will not be staying the night.”

“Still, after,” Ravi motioned towards the master bedroom.

“Please stay here with him,” you said before Ravi could continue. “He needs you more than he does me.” Ravi stilled, arm still in the air.

“Why are you encouraging this?” Ravi asked, expression filled with confusion. “You aren’t angry?”

“I knew he had a mistress. But I… hadn’t expected you, Mister Kim,” you admitted, lacing your hands together and stepping further into the room. Ravi’s expression softened and he lowered his arm. “Truthfully, I had come to ask his mistress to have a child in my stead. I–cannot carry a child to term,” you confessed, dropping your gaze to the ground, the words choked. You took a deep breathe before continuing, “After so many miscarriages, I didn’t see the point in continuing to make him suffer for the sake of legitimacy. It was obvious that his heart lied elsewhere.”

“I can’t carry his child either,” Ravi said gently, a soft reminder.

“A cruel twist,” you breathed. Silence fell between you and Ravi shifted awkwardly, bunching his shirt.

“I’m,” Ravi started, voice cracking, “sorry for your loss.” You shook your head, letting out another sigh.

“The earth had barely rested a night when he fled to your arms.”

“I-I hadn’t realized,” Ravi mumbled.

“No matter how much I tried to win his trust and affection, he never confided in me. I was never good enough in comparison, but I understand now. I was the unwanted outsider.” If Leo loved Ravi enough to continue the relationship despite the arranged marriage, you never had the ability to sway his heart. If you’d known earlier, it would have been easier to weather your mother’s harsh criticism. She’d seen his general disinterest as a failure of your character and appearance. She’d been of the opinion that a child would finally win Leo’s affections for good since he only seemed to care about your well being if you were pregnant. But even when you were pregnant, his affection was more akin to a gentle winter breeze than the warmth you’d always craved.

“You aren’t bothered that your husband has been sleeping with a man?”

“To him and our parents, I was only a means to an heir,” you explained, looking up. “In a way, it’s a relief to know why he was so… impersonal. I just wish he had been honest with me.”

“Are you going to expose us?” Ravi asked, tone nervous.

“No.” You wouldn’t, couldn’t.

“I wish everyone was as understanding as you,” Ravi sighed.

“I think more are than you realize. There were murmurs of a lover, but I never once heard a rumor about _you_ with Leo.” Ravi swallowed, holding your gaze. There was a clatter downstairs as the front doors of the manor slammed open.

“ _Master Jung! Master Jung!_ ” rang through the manor, panicked. The messenger had finally arrived and was clambering up the stairs.

“I think the servants just don’t want to hurt you,” Ravi dismissed, shaking his head. You forced a smile.

“ _What?_ ” Leo growled from the hallway.

“ _Master Jung, you wife–_ ” the messenger cut off out of breath.

“He loves you so deeply,” you said.

“ _What about her?_ ” Leo growled, his anger at everything still clear in his voice.

“I pray for us all, he doesn’t remarry,” you said. Ravi’s brows creased in confusion.

“ _Madam Jung is–dead,”_ the messenger blubbered. Ravi’s attention snapped to the doorway.

“ _That’s nonsense_ –” Leo snapped.

“Did you hear that?” Ravi said, stepping forward. “He must be mad–you’re right here.” Ravi stepped around you and peered out into the hallway.

“ _The maids found her in the study–her afternoon tea was poisoned_ ,” the messenger continued.

“It’s time,” a familiar voice called from where Ravi had been standing moments ago. You turned to the reaper, taking his outstretched hand. The world faded to black. “Are you satisfied?”

“I miscalculated, but I think I found my peace,” you replied, stepping closer. The reaper linked his arm with yours and walked beside you. Death was a gentleman.

“You were quite cruel,” the reaper observed.

“ _He_ was quite cruel,” you replied. “He deserved the scare. I can’t excuse his actions, even if I know the reason now.” The reaper let out a barking laugh. “I just wish things had been different. I wish we could have married people that made us happy.” The reaper hummed his sympathy.


End file.
